


Fanfiction: Begging

by angelbird2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bondage, Cock Rings, D/s, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Louis, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbird2/pseuds/angelbird2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being together for so long Harry and Louis decide to explore each other’s kinks, Harry’s not sure about doing bondage, Louis convinces him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction: Begging

After 2 years of knowing each other and almost that long dating each other, there wasn't a lot that Harry didn't know about Louis. He trusted him with his life and a few other things too. So when Louis suggested trying out bondage, Harry decided even though he didn't like it, to try it out.

We had already talked about it and set it up, I had my safe word in case things got too hard for me, and we set a date to try it out.

But I was still nervous. I trusted Louis completely but to be tied down and have no control was nerve wrecking.

So here I am in our bedroom waiting for Louis to come in and take complete control of me.

 

"You seem nervous sunshine?" said Louis as he opened the door.

"Not at all, I trust you." 

"Ok then before we start, what're your safewords?" 

"Liam to pause, Calder to stop." 

"Good Boy Harry, now why don't you take your clothes off and give me a show sunshine." Louis then went to sit on the bed where he had a full view of Harry's performance.

Harry started to take off his clothes, remembering how Louis liked it, slow and teasing. Starting with his top, holding the ends and slowly bringing it up over his head. Next went his jeans, as he popped the button and slowly pulled the zipper down. For the last part he turned around knowing Louis preferred to see him remove his boxers this way, slowly removing them until his arse came into view and then stepping out of them.

Louis got up and made his why over to Haz bending him so he was touching his toes and gave his arse a playful slap, and caressed his cheeks.

"I'm going to have so much fun tonight Haz, you don't even know." The tone of Louis voice was quite possibly the hottest and most frightening he'd ever heard the older boy.

"Get on the bed Haz, spread eagle." 

The dominating tone of Louis voice quickly made Harry move onto the bed and get in the spread eagle position, laying face up and his arms and legs spread as wide as possible.

Louis then got out the light scarfs they were using since Haz wasn't completely comfortable with bondage yet.

Louis grabbed his wrist settling it against the bed post and tying it with the scarf.

"How's that babe? Not too tight?"

I tested the scarf it wasn't that tight but I couldn't exactly break free of it either.

"It's fine Lou." 

Louis then went to tie my other wrist and then my ankles to the bed posts at the bottom.

“You should see yourself babe, you look good enough to eat in fact I think I’ll take a bite.”

His mouth was suddenly on mine, I could feel his tongue asking for entrance so I opened my mouth, and he shoved his tongue in battling with mine for dominance, I gave in quickly.

I just stayed like that for a while, not that I had much of a choice letting Louis dominate me. After a while he came up from air a long piece of saliva still connecting our mouths to each other, he pulled away then and started devouring my neck, biting and sucking on it as his hands reached up my chest and grabbed my nipples pulling and tugging on them until I was a withering mess.

“They’re getting hard Haz, they’re like little pebbles now, and they’re not the only thing getting hard are they sunshine?”

Louis then reached down to grab onto Harry’s erection, and started teasingly running his finger up and down Harry’s cock, and playing with his balls.

“I’ve got a present for ya babes, it’ll make this even more exciting for you.”

Nothing good ever happens when Louis says he’s got something to make sex more exciting what he usually means is more torturous, I was right he tuned round and shows me my present.

“Isn’t it lovely Haz? It’s adjustable too so even your mammoth cock will fit, and this way you’ll cum when I tell you to cum.”

Lou didn’t wait for me to answer he slid the cock ring onto my cock and fitted it, it felt strange there was a slight tightening but besides that I couldn’t really feel anything.

“Is it alright Haz? I made sure to get the most comfortable one there was.”

“Yeah its fine Lou, now are you gonna actually do something or just stand there admiring me?”

“Naughty boy, what do you want me to do maybe play around a bit more with your delicate nipples, or shall I have some fun with your hole?”

Louis grabbed Harry’s right nipple and started rubbing it, then with his other hand ran along the expense of Harry’s stomach giving his cock a quick jerk before rubbing the rim of Harry’s hole.

“What’s the magic word sweetcheeks?”

“Louis please, I need you, please fuck me”

Louis continued his rubbing this time only slightly pushing at Harry’s rim.

“I don’t think you’re quite begging enough darling?”

“Louis I need your fingers please put them in me and make me desperate or at least get someone that will.”

That was a low blow I knew how possessive and jealous Louis got but I was desperate and so close I just wanted him to fuck me.

“I don’t think so sunshine, you see the only one that gets to do this to you is me, you belong to me and if you want to play that game then have it your way love, I’ll just have to show you who you belong to.”

Louis pushed his fingers into Harry’s hole roughly fucking him and curving his fingers until he found that sweet spot. When Harry let out a particularly loud moan he knew he found his prostate.

“Yes, there please Lou.”

“You feel that Hazza that belongs to me, only I can make you feel that way, but you’ve been very naughty tonight.”

Louis removed his fingers and went over to a cabinet and retrieved two items; the first was a tub of lube and the second was one of their medium sized vibrators. Louis spread lube liberally on the dildo up and pressed it against Harry’s entrance.

“You see this Hazza you are going to have this vibrating but not quite near your prostate, while I enjoy sucking on your nipples and then maybe once I’m satisfied I’ll fuck you but not before. Remember love I’m in charge.”

Louis then pushed the dildo all way inside Harry and set it to its highest frequency. And just stared at how debauched and wreaked Harry looked. Louis then started to undress with nowhere near the same finesse as Harry. After he had gotten naked he straddled Harry’s waist his erection standing proudly and he bent down and brought Harry’s right nipple into his mouth suckling it while he used his other hand to rub and tug on his other nipple. All the while Harry was moaning and begging Louis, falling into a mess of words, please Lou fuck.”

“You want me to fuck you Hazza, you’ve gotta convince me that it’s my cock you want.”

“Please Louis I want your cock only yours, I’ve only ever wanted your cock please, please just fuck me.”

Louis then got off of Harry and turned off the vibrator, removing it from Harry’s hole.

“You should see your filthy little hole Haz, it’s gaping at me I think your little slut hole wants me to fuck it almost as much as want me to fuck. Well looks like you both get your wish.”

Louis then pushed into Harry; until he was all in and waited for harry to adjust to his size. When Harry nodded at him he started fucking him in earnest, pulling out till only the tip of his cock was inside that delicious heat and then roughly slamming himself back in. All the while Harry was moaning and groaning unable to even form words at this point.

“I think, you’ve earned the right to cum, don’t you think so babe?”

Louis then removed Harry’s cock ring and started fucking him harder, aligning himself so he was hitting Harry’s prostate every time.

“C’mon baby cum with me, let’s do it together.”

Louis words was all it took before Harry was having the most intense orgasm of his life, coming so hard that he must have blacked out for a bit because when he came to, Louis was washing the cum off of his stomach and he noticed his hand and ankles were free.

“How long was I out for?”

Louis just smiled and continued cleaning Harry up.

“Don’t worry about it sunshine, you haven’t been out that long probably 15 minutes at the very most.”

Louis finished cleaning Harry up and got into bed covering them both with the blanket.

“So what do you think babe? You like the bondage?”

“Yeah I think we might have to do that again sometime.”

Louis gathered Harry up in his arms as they both slipped off into dream land.

Well there you go hope you liked it Aci-Chan, my very first smut hope it was alright. I still don’t have a Beta so if you’re interested give me a message.


End file.
